dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Planet
The LEGO Planet, occasionally referred to as Earth or Terra, is a planet of the LEGO System located in the Center Galaxy. It is most well-known for being the origin planet of the Minifig species, and much of known LEGO history takes place on this planet. The LEGO Planet has its own moon and is assumed to be the third planet from the sun. History Origin of the LEGO Planet The LEGO Planet came into existence many, many years ago. Just how long ago it was created and how it was created is disputed amongst the Minifig species. One of the most commonly-accepted theories is that back when the LEGO Universe was entirely pure, unbridled imagination, ideas flowed freely until one day they formed into bricks. Some of these bricks joined together over periods of thousands of years, forming many planets including LEGO Planet. For many years, it remained a desolate, lifeless planet, covered with a molten mixture of plastic, rock, and other substances. Eventually, the surface of the planet cooled and initially formed a wood-like solid that eventually hardened into plastic, rock, and other materials. Water gradually collected on the planet's surface and atmosphere, forming the oceans. With water and plastic, early life forms began to evolve on the LEGO Planet. Beginnings of Life Life started very small, as microscopic plastic creatures came into being in the oceans of the LEGO Planet. Slowly, these microscopic creatures became plants and animals, and with time these animals and plants moved from the oceans to cover the LEGO Planet's land as well. Over many years, the most iconic creatures of this prehistoric time came into existence: dinosaurs. Other creatures such as ducks and Teddy Bills existed during this early era. However, approximately sixty-five million years ago, the LEGO Planet was struck by a natural cataclysm. Exactly what this cataclysm was is under debate, though some theories include an asteroid impact or a severe drought. No matter what this cataclysm was, the result was that most of the dinosaur species went extinct. The only known dinosaurs that survived this had taken refuge on a land mass that split into three smaller islands: Adventurers Dino Island, Dinosaur Island, and Adventurers' Island. Minifig Civilization After this mass extinction, life slowly restarted itself. While the dinosaurs were mostly wiped out, species such as ducks and Teddy Bills survived and continued to evolve and adapt to the ever-changing planet. Then, the LEGO Planet entered a time of colder climate as the ice and glaciers from the north and south poles stretched towards the equator to cover most of the planet in ice, a period appropriately named the Ice Age. Around this time, the Minifig species came into being. As the Ice Age ended and the glaciers withdrew back to the north and south, this new species grew in population and intelligence, then began to colonize nearly the entire planet. They built many cities and transportation systems as they settled the globe. They also managed to travel into space, meeting other sentient species on faraway planets and creating an intergalactic union. In modern times, the LEGO Planet is dominated mostly by the Minifig species, but home to many other forms of life in the land, sea, and air. Dino Attack In early 2010, dinosaurs once more inhabited the LEGO Planet, but this time they were mutated. These Mutant Dinos spread all over the LEGO Planet by means of cargo ships, tunnel networks, air travel, and even teleportation. When their attack reached civilization, cities were left devastated and in ruins. Even the space ports were destroyed, virtually isolating the planet's population from the rest of the universe. While this kept the Mutant Dinos from spreading into space, it trapped the remaining inhabitants of the planet and forced them to evacuate to Antarctica, where Mutant Dinos were not able to go. The Mutant Dinos were created by an organization called XERRD, which used the dark destructive energies of the Maelstrom to mutate these specimens. But little did they know that the Maelstrom's ultimate goal in the Dino Attack was to eliminate XERRD, exterminate the Minifig species, and destroy the LEGO Planet itself. To prevent the Mutant Dino invasion from spreading to other worlds, the Galactic Council officially placed LEGO Planet under quarantine. No spacecrafts were allowed to leave LEGO Planet, trapping the population there. This was done to ensure that no Mutant Dinos could stowaway on a spaceship and prevent anyone who would attempt to smuggle Mutant Dino eggs off the planet. Despite this quarantine, spacecraft from other worlds were allowed to enter LEGO Planet to aid in defeating the Mutant Dinos, so long as they did not leave until the war had ended. As a result, the Space Police and Rock Raiders did send some of their ships to LEGO Planet. A select team of Minifigs known as the Dino Attack Team rose up to defeat the Mutant Dinos and bring peace to the LEGO Planet. After several grueling months of conflict, breakthroughs, heavy losses, and significant victories, the team emerged victorious in a climatic final battle in LEGO City. Via a device known as the Einstein Device and the sacrifice of acclaimed Elite Agent Rex, all Mutant Dinos were either exterminated or purified from Maelstrom influence. Their armies gone and original leaders dead, XERRD abandoned its campaign and formally surrendered. The Minifig population soon returned to their homes, and they began the process of rebuilding quickly and efficiently. By the dawn of 2011, the LEGO Planet was well into recovery. Travel to and from it was reopened, and the Dino Attack slowly but surely became part of the past, to the concern of some philosophers. Regardless, the LEGO Planet was once more a complete, strong, and prominent part of the LEGO Universe. Composition and Structure Geography LEGO Planet's geography varies greatly from location to location. Most of the LEGO Planet is covered with water, which forms rivers, lakes, and oceans. Much geography can be located beneath the surface of the water, including undersea volcanoes, oceanic trenches, submarine canyons, oceanic plateaus, and abyssal plains. The oceans are home to much life on the LEGO Planet, and even some Minifigs have formed undersea colonies. The Bermuda Triangle is a mysterious region of the North Atlantic Ocean, infamous for being the site where ships often went missing. In comparison, only a small percentage of the LEGO Planet is land above water. The land is covered with mountains, deserts, plains, plateaus, and other landforms. In addition, large numbers of wildlife such as trees formed forests and jungles, while Minifigs have constructed vast cities, roads, and farms. The Minifig species has divided the land into regions known as countries and continents. Antarctica is the southernmost continent on the planet, with a polar climate that often enters subzero temperatures. Within the seven continents, countries include LEGOLAND, Denmark, United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Canada, Germany, and many others. LEGOLAND is one of the world's leading nations and is home to LEGO City. LEGO Studios and Gold City are located in the United States of America. Barron is a small East European nation that declared independence from Germany in the early twentieth century and is led by the current Lord von Barron, Sam Sinister. Castle Cove and Vikings Isle are areas of Europe that preserve technology and cultures from earlier points in minifigure civilization. There are also many smaller islands across the globe. LEGO Island and Adventurers' Island are found in the vast Phanta Sea. The Tropical Seas are home to Pirates Forbidden Island and the French territory Sabatina. Ogel's Island is the main base of operations of Evil Ogel, and it contains an entrance to the extensive tunnel network of the Goo Caverns. Many forests, cities, and jungles have been destroyed by the Mutant Dinos. As Dino Attack Team fought back, major reconstruction efforts have started to restore the LEGO Planet to its pre-apocalyptic state. Weather and Climate The climate ranges as well, based on the location. The tropical climates are found at the LEGO Planet's equator, where the planet receives the most direct sunlight. Here, the climate and weather tends to be very hot and humid. The subtropical climates are found just north and south of the tropical climates, where the weather is also hot and humid, but usually to a lesser degree. The temperate climate is found farther north and south of the equator. The climate ranges from hot to cold during the year, and the climate may range from desert to temperate forest. The temperate climate is known for being divided into four seasons: winter, spring, summer, and autumn, with winter being the coldest and summer being the hottest. At the north and south poles, the polar climates are found. The polar climates tend to be freezing and barely suitable for life such as Minifigs. However, the poles are not completely uninhabitable, as most of the Minifig species is taking refuge from the Mutant Dinos in Antarctica. Trivia *There are many official LEGO sources which refer to this planet as "Earth". However, in Dino Attack RPG, it is renamed "LEGO Planet" in an effort to distance this planet from the real-world planet Earth. This is due to the many LEGO-exclusive locations and islands, as well as the unique timeline followed by Dino Attack RPG. Interestingly, the 1991 LEGO Space board game "The Hunt for the Lost computer" identifies an Earth-like planet as the "LEGO planet", so this name does have basis in LEGO canon. Category:Locations Category:LEGO